Noah Of Sight
by CrazyLaviFangirl
Summary: You are the Noah of Sight, with your own unique pesonality and life. You could watch him from a distance, protecting him and his friends. But your wish to be with him, to be by his side, will soon come true, but at what circumstances? Lavi X Reade
1. Love Lost

"What time is it?"

"Shut-"

"Summer time, it's our vacation"

"-up," you twitched in surprise as Jasdero and Devitto sang as they walked in circles around you. Recently, Road had gone into the future, somehow, and brought back a lot of things form the future. Dvd's, videos, tv's, blandy kets, pillows, food, dvd players and even some new clothes. Everybody had immediately dug into the goodies, they took all they could hold. Sadly you hadn't gotten anything seeing as you were to lazy to move at the time, so you mooched off of the others.

Usually Tyki would let you read some books he had gotten, you would play with the new toys Road had, and you would eat sweets with Skin(Usually having to sneak them away which almost got you killed twice), but Jasdero and Devitto had taken most of the Tv's and Dvd's and so to watch TV you had to be with them to watch anything. And that wouldn't be so bad, if they hadn't grown obsessed with some movie called High School Musical 2. The only reason they liked the damn movie was because it was annoying to people around them. Their singing grew louder and mixed with their laughter it could be very annoying. The book you were reading, was becoming harder and harder to pay attention to as they sang. Finally, fed up with the noise, you stuck out your foot in annoyance causing both Jasdero and Devitto to trip and fall on top of each other.

"Oi! Why did you do that?" Devitto asked, rubbing his head as Jasdero sat up.

"I. Said. Stop." you growled angirly. "Listen next time and you'll understand why your flat on your face with your ass in the air."

"HiHiHi," Jasdero and Devitto laughed as they looked at each other and smiled. You sighed and glared at Jasdevi in anger, as you stood up.

'Such idiots...'

"Heh," Tyki laughed from his place at the door. "How can you read with them around?"

"It's easy," you smiled and stood up standing behind Jasdevi, "Shut. Up." Your book whacked both Jasdero and Devitto square on the head. Tyki smiled.

"Is that how a young lady should act?" Tyki questioned, grabbing his hat and tilting it to cover his eyes.

"Bite me," you muttered, plopping down onto the chair were you had previously been sleeping.

"Now, now aren't you supposed to be in school with Road?" Tyki frowned at your previous comment but his normal attitude returned quickly. You smiled and held the book over your face to stop yourself from cracking up. Tyki raised an eyebrow, but then turned to glance at the twins.

"Twins, can I have a moment with (Y/N)?" Devitto glared at Tyki, but pulled Jasdero up with him and left the room.

"Is something wrong Tyki?" you asked, the air in the room suddenly turning intense.

"Road told me about that red haired exorcist and you," Tyki smirked as you blushed and glared at the wall.

"Me and him? No, no, no, no, no, no! Her and Allen not me and Lavi!"

"So you know his name?"

"... Why are you telling me this?"

"They're getting closer it's your turn to delay them." You dropped the book and sighed, being apart of the noah clan immediatly meant that you had a good relationship with the Earl but it also meant Exorcists were enemies. It sounded all good and fine but when you saw Lavi, your thoughts on the exorcists changed. He was cute, happy with a charming smile and you liked him from that point on. It had been awhile, but you had talked to him after he hit on Lulubell. You revealed that you were a Noah as well and he seemed suprised. You fought with him, but he didn't stand a chance. Maybe it was different this time, maybe he was stronger. but you didn't have time to worry now.

"I'm going." With that said you were gone. Tyki pulled on his gloves a smile graced his features.

"If you fail (Y/N) then I'm going to have to clean up your mess."

"You guys over here!" Allen called to his friends, pointing towards a door that sat in the middle of the library. Everyone walked towards the door ready to open it and get out of where ever they are. That was your cue. You snapped your fingers and the door quickly disappeared, causing them all to look around in surprise. Allen activated his arm, while the others stayed on guard.

"Hee hee" You smiled from your place above the mantle of the fireplace. "Hello Labu" They all turned to face you, Allen and Krory automatically jumping in front of Lenalee. But you weren't even facing them, you were facing Lavi. You jumped forward and landed in front of him, reaching out and hugging him. "I missed you Mr. Exorcist." You leaned forward and placed a light kiss on his cheek. He jumped up in suprise and then froze while the others twitched in the background. You giggled again, as you then jumped back and put some distance between you and them.

"Hey, Gaki your not supposed to kiss the exorcists!" Someone shouted from above you, and you knew those voices well.

"Who... Who are you?" Allen asked.

"I'm Jasdero."

"I'm Devitto."

You sighed and smacked yor forehead. "You idiots you weren't supposed to listen to our conversation," you snapped, throwing an object that happened to be right beside you. A piece of rubble connected with Jasdero's head and Devitto tried to catch him, causing both to fall off their perch. You snickered and stood. "Fine, you can take care of them. I'll tell Tyki" you sighed and looked at Lavi again. "Be careful Lavi." The door appeared again and you slipped through it disappearing from view.Lavi blunk again and sighed. Truthfully you were a confusing person, especially to him. Your intentions weren't the same as the Earl's. The time he had been introduced to you, you were innocent and loving. Even when you had revealed you were a Noah, you came off as innocent. You had all the time in the world to attack Lenalee while she was sick, and him while he was flirting with you, but you never did. Lavi had a goal and it was to get you to join the black order. It wasn't s well thought out goal, but none-the-less it was something he was going to see through.

"Let's play a game." And so the battle began.

You sighed, slamming your head against the wall in frustration. You wondered if Lavi got out okay, and it was eating you up on the inside. Tyki sat across from you, his nose in a book while Road played with a porcelain doll.

"(Y/N) maybe you should go check on the twins." You glared at Lero, causing the umbrella to dive behind Road, who only giggled childishly.

"Are you afraid of (Y/N)-chan?" she giggled, lying on her stomach. You smiled at Road, and slid down the wall onto the floor. Your thoughts were still lingering on the red headed exorcist, it felt weird to like someone you can't have. You sighed and glanced down. Unbeknownst to you, Tyki was watching you warily. Your feelings for Lavi could get in the way of the Earls' plan. Tyki sighed to himself, standing and slamming his book shut. You didn't look up, your thoughts usually brought you away from the world. Unlike you, Road was staring up at Tyki questioningly.

"Tyki?" Road asked, and Lero floated up to stare at him aswell.

"I'll be back." Tyki turned and exited, and you glanced up after the door slammed. You gave Road and confused look, but she shrugged and went back to playing with the doll. You sighed.

Lavi...

"Road, I have to go!" You jumped up quickly, something inside told you something bad was going to happen. You were the Noah of sight, you could see the future and the past. Sometimes it could be useless (Like predicting Road would get an F on her math test, or Skin getting a cavity) but it could also warn you of events that could seriously change the future. That was when your stomach started to get queasy. You ran through the door, slipping through a portal that you had created.

Lavi, hang on!

"Allen?" Lenalee whispered, thet tempreture of the room falling drastically. Allen stood in front of Lenalee, while Lavi guarded her right. They glanced around. After leaving Krory to fight Jasdebi, they wandered into a strange room of white. Two mirrors were on either side of the room, and images and words were carved into the wall. It was a room that someone could relax in, but the cold made it slightly uncomfortable.

"What's happening?" Lavi glanced around, grabbing his hammer as Allen activated his arm.

"Heh heh heh," Tyki's laughter rung across the walls bouncing into the exorcists ears, "Hello exorcists." Tyki appeared before them in all his glory, his hat tilted over his eyes. He smiled as Allen started to attack, but he easily dodged to the side and appeared in front of Lavi. Said red headed exorcist grabbed onto his hammer, but Tyki's fist met Lavi's stomach and caused him to go crashing into the wall. Lavi cried out in pain as he crashed into the mirror, but it didn't break. He growled in surprise and stood up.

"Note to self, glass is hard," Lavi coughed again, how could he win. His hammer had flown somewhere across the floor, out of his reach and slowly Tyki was approaching him. Lavi leaned against the wall for support, wondering where Allen and Lenalee could be? He noticed them on the other side and tried to run to them, but he hit something hard. "Damn-" Lavi placed a hand on the cool glass and panted. Something inside of him was moving, something was hurting his heart. Tyki smirked as he watched Lavi slide down to the ground from the immense pain the tease was putting on him.

"Exorcist." Tyki turned to face Lavi, causing the latter to look up ,"I personally have nothing against you, but you interfere greatly with the Earl's plans. (Y/N) was become smitten with you, and killing you will releave her off that stress." Lavi's eyes widened in suprise. Allen launched another attack, but Tyki ducked and kicked Allen. Allen slammed into the wall, Lenalee running to help him while worrying about Lavi.

"Your next." Tyki was slowly losing control of his sanity, his blood lust was growing. He wasn't going to hold himself back much longer. Or was it he couldn't? Anything to satisfy his hunger, but he knew he must act quickly. Anytime now, you would come running to the rescue, to try and save the remaining exorcists but you would be too late. He would kill them now and relieve Earl of anymore casualties. A crashing sound brought Tyki from his thoughts and he glanced to the side only to get hit with a rather large hammer.

"I see this is not going to be easy. You will be the first to die," Tyki reached forward ready to rip Lavi's heart out while Allen jumped up and Lenalee shouted. Everything was in slow motion as Tyki's hand connected with a chest and blood splattered everywhere. After a second Lavi realized that he hadn't gotten hit Lenalee and Allen were nowhere near him so who could've...?

"T-Tyki," your voice was faint as you clutched onto Tyki's arm, trying to push him away from you. Tyki looked at you with wide eyes before pulling his glove out of your chest. Your legs shook as you tried to stand up straight, tears threatening to fall. Blood dripped from between your fingers as you tried to stop the wound from bleeding. It was no use, your vision was failing but you swear Tyki was smiling sadly.

"You were one of the people that I never wanted to lose, one of the people closest to me," Tyki started, wiping blood onto his shirt, "I never wanted to hurt you, but by developing feelings for an exorcist, feeling even the smallest amount of pity, leaves you a traitor. I'm sorry but that means I have to kill you, too." You dug your feet into the ground as Tyki attacked again, punching your stomach but still standing your ground.

"Tyki..." You shivered again, your stomach tightening, "Lavi, go to your friends. Escape through the door, you'll be safe then!" You pushed back on Tyki and he gracefully landed on the other side of the room.

"What about you?" Your heart fluttered at how worried he sounded and once again the urge to cry hit you full force. You smiled as you turned to him.

"My fate has been sealed. I am the Noah of sight, and I can already tell my time is all used up but you and your friends, you still have a chance. I can protect the others aswell-" you coughed, covering your mouth with your hand. You glanced at your hand that was now soaked in blood. Lavi grabbed onto your shoulder, pulling you towards him..

"Why are you working so hard just to die? Come with us, you don't need to stay here your different I can tell!" Lavi shouted. Tears slid down your cheeks as your mouth was open slightly. Your body started to shake as you glanced down, and you could feel Tyki's murderous gaze.

"No. I can't make it, silly," You smiled childishly, flicking Lavi's nose. "I always liked you best..." Lavi glanced back at his friends, who where looking as surprised as he felt. he winced in pain, only then realizing the Tease was inside of him. You placed a hand on his chest, causing it to glow green. The pain disappeared and Lavi stared at you in wonder.

"How did you...?"

"It's something I learned awhile ago," You smield, using his shoulder for leverage to push yourself up. Your legs became shakey, by now you should have bled to death but being a Noah you were no normal human. The wound had healed on the outside, but internally it burned. Tyki smirked as he glanced down.

"I'm sorry (Y/N)," You kicked Lavi causing him to run towards his friends. He glanced back at you, before turning forward again.

'Finally he left, now I can die alone.'

You smiled sadly, as your eyes met Tyki's.

'I have no regrets, right?'

Tyki slowly walked towards...

'No, I wanted to get to know Lavi and his friends. I wanted a boyfriend, a family even... '

You smiled through the tears, your body was giving in as Tyki charged...

'I'm sorry Lavi and exorcists. I can do nothing more for you '

Tyki's fist came throught your stomach once more, you could feel his hand grip your heart...

'Lavi... I love you'

Then everything was black. 


	2. The Black Order

"Ah, him..." You remember faintly hearing of him from Devitto and Jasdero. Both had complained about him pushing some debt on to the, something like that. They came home with you new best friend, of whom you called Bob. Yes Bob, there's nothing wrong with that name and the chicken liked it.

_'They're taking you with them.'_

"T-they are?"

_'Yes, baka! You and Lavi have a connection. He'll feel wrong if he leaves you to die, so he'll bring you with them, and if you don't wake up soon then they're just going to toss you aside and bury you!'_

"Stop making it sound like it's so easy just to wake up!" you winced at the volume of your own

_Close your eyes and relax. Think of the reason you wish to live. Hurry!' _

'Lavi...' you thought, and closed your eyes tilting your head down. Your surroundings changed. The black turned into a mesh of white, blue, and green. Two figures loomed over you, both seemed to be in a conversation. You couldn't see, everything was blurry and the girl beside you slowly faded away. She giggled and waved, sticking her tongue out and winking...

_'Good girl '_

"H-hey, Lenalee she's waking up," you saw a tuft of white hair and worried gray eyes. Slowly your vision cleared and you could see three people worriedly leaning over you. You blunk twice before trying to figure out who they were. The one guy had red hair, but it wasn't Lavi . Beside him stood Lenalee and Allen. The two stood over you, giving you a curious glance while the other watched calmly from a distance. Your (e/c) eyes drifted to Allen, and you raised an eyebrow. He smiled and rubbed the back of his head.

"Your the one Road talks about ... Allen Walker." You managed to squeak out, although your body was in great pain. You coughed, and Lenalee reached forward to help you sit up. Allen moved to the other side, placing a hand on your shoulder. You smiled gratefully at them, squirming to get comfortable.

"Your a Noah right?" It was the stupidest question you had ever been asked. You swept your hair out of your face the marks appearing on your forehead, and you skin growing darker to show your Noah heritage. Allen glanced at Lenalee, who in turn looked like she was thinking. Your skin returned to it's normal pale color your eyes turning back their original color. You frowned and placed hand on the side of the bed, swinging your legs over the sides.

"My brother," she started ,"Is not so sure he should let you stay here. Your going to have to give him a reason to let you stay within the walls of the Black Order, so we can protect you." She let out an exhausted sigh. You wondered what kind of character he was. You took another glance around the room, your eyes traveled over Allen who looked cheery, but was looking at the man on the end of the bed and inching away. Lenalee looked worn down, curious and worried.

"You look tired," you murmured turning your head to face Lenalee. She looked at you with wide eyes, before smiling and Allen laughed from his place next to you. The creaking of the door made the room quiet down, and you looked to see a man walk in. He was wearing a white outfit, with a hat on his head, and glasses. He had dark blue eyes and hair and a serious air surrounded him.

"Ah, your awake. I would like to speak to her alone." Lenalee and Allen nodded and walked out, while the red haired man moved to wear Allen had been. You looked up and took in his features. Long, wild red hair and serious eyes, also wearing glasses or so you thought. 'My god,' you thought, 'He's gorgeous.' While you were preoccupied with your thoughts, Cross shared a confused glance with Kumoi.

"Ah! Now I know why you look so familiar, your General Cross!" You exclaimed, not really meaning to say anything out loud. You saw the man smirk but turn away, nodding to confirm your exclamation was true. "Nyah You gave Jasdebi a hard time." You giggled, breaking the serious air in the room. Kumoi coughed to grab your attention.

"Miss..." The blue haired man started, stepping closer to your bed.

"My name is (Full Name)."

"Ah, my name is Kumoi Lee, Head of The Science Division."

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Kumoi Lee ?" you chirped, and for once all worries of dying and fighting vanished from your head. You were never one for hospitals, but you felt carefree now. You swung your feet back in forth, not liking the silence at all or the fact you were bored and wanted Lavi.

"Lavi, has explained to me about yours and his connection, so I would like to keep you here in the Black Order. But we are not sure if we can trust you completely. We understand that you have helped them though, that you protected Lavi aswell as Lenalee and the others." You nodded, "Why can we trust you?"

"Well, it would be pretty damn stupid if tried to attack with 60 so exorcists and some Generals around, wouldn't it?" you wondered aloud, placing a finger on your lip. Kumoi smiled and nodded, and Cross smirked.

"I'd be glad to watch over her, anywhere she goes I'll go. The cafeteria, missions, town, the shower..." You face turned light pink and you looked down to avoid showing your obvious embarrassment. A loud crashing sound from outside the door distracted Kumoi and Cross from you. Cross glared at the door.

"Your still a pervert!" Allen shouted from outside the door, and you heard Lenalee let out a loud sigh. Cross opened the door, causing Allen and Lenalee to fall in. You snickered, placing a hand over your mouth to stop from completely embarrassing yourself.

"What's going on here?" You brightened up as you heard Lavi's voice. He appeared in the doorway with a smile gracing his lips. The headband that usually kept his hair up was around his neck, and his hair fell into his face. The bandages wrapped around the middle section of your body were wrapped tight so that it tried restricted movement, but that never stopped you before.

"Lavi " You jumped up, ignoring the stinging feeling in your stomach, and glomped Lavi. He laughed, wrapping an arm around you waist to stop you from falling. Allen helped Lenalee off the floor and they went to stand beside you and Lavi.

"No Cross, I have something else for you to do. But Miss (Your Name) seems to be comfortable around Lavi, so she shall be his responsibility." Kumoi confirmed. Lavi sweatdropped as Cross looked degraded.

"Come along Cross, the others would like to speak to you." Kumoi walked out of the hospital room, Cross following although he was none to happy.

"I should be going, too." You glanced up at Lavi with teary eyes, sticking out your lower lip. It always worked with Jasdebi and Tyki so why not try it on Lavi. He sweatdropped and turned the other way, slowly starting to feel guilty.

"Sorry, but I have a mission. I'll be back soon, so hang out with Allen and Lenalee." Lavi dragged you back over to your bed, "And relax, you still have wounds you know."

"When will you be back?" You crossed your arms over your chest, not very happy that as soon as you had woken up and got to talk to Lavi, he had to leave. "Stupid Innocence…" You grumbled. The three exorcists laughed at your childish behavior. Lavi ruffled your hair, causing you to slap his hand away in annoyance.

"Don't worry (Y/N)-chan, I'll keep you occupied until Lavi and Lenalee get back," Allen said. You frowned.

"Lenalee-chan is going too?" You pouted. Lenalee nodded.

"I'm going with Lavi and Kanda on the mission to London, England." Lenalee explained, and you felt a tinge of jealousy. You wanted to spend your time with Lavi, but maybe you could get to know Allen first. You nodded inwardly.

Mission 1: Befriend Allen Walker!

"Allen-kun…" You sweatdropped as the boy continually shoveled food into his mouth, and devoured plate after plate of food. Jeryy smiled proudly from his place beside your guys table.

"Would you like anything, dear?" Jeryy asked.

"Um, no thank you." You yanked a plat out of Allen's hand praying he won't bite your head off. "Allen-kun, if your not careful your going to eat the plate, too." You wagged your finger at him, but he just nodded and continued eating. You shook your head, slamming it against the table. In one full hour you had figured a few things out about Allen.

1. He was sweet and naïve.

2. He liked to make friends.

3. Him and Kanda do not get along.

4. He liked food.

"You should eat something," Allen told you with his mouth full of food. You giggled and shook your head.

"Unless Jeryy-san can make me a lollipop then I'm fine." With a swoosh Jeryy had disappeared into his kitchen. Allen stopped for a moment to look at you, then towards the kitchen before once again shoveling food into his mouth. Jeryy came back with a small plate and he placed it in front of you.

"It was my first time making one, I hope you like it." Jeryy said. You reached down, grabbing the stick of the delicious candy and popped it into your mouth.

"Kya" You squealed, "Jeryy-san this is the best lollipop I've ever had " It tasted like cinnamon and caramel, and you enjoyed the flavor. You smiled and hummed to yourself as you sucked on the lollipop, enjoying your thoughts of candy and Lavi.

"Ah," Allen let out a satisfied sigh as he dabbed his face with his napkin. You smiled and stood up to stretch,

"Finally done Allen-kun," You asked ,"Did I just rhyme?" Allen gave you a confused puppy dog look, and you laughed waving your hand to say it was fine.

"It's nothing, let's go do something else. We killed an hour already."

"We can go into town."

"Town?"

"Yeah, it was the place we passed through on our way to the order." Allen confirmed, grabbing onto your hand. Your cheeks turned light pink but you laughed it off.

"Yeah, let's go to town, Allen-kun."

"Wow," you murmured, taking in the sites of the large city.

"Yeah, it looked different before Kumoi destroyed it completely," Allen muttered. You gave him a sly smile before slinking off unnoticed by Allen. A young black haired women passed by Allen muttering under her breath and panicking, as she carried around a jug of water.

"Miranda-san?" The black haired women shouted in surprise, throwing the bucket up in the air. Allen caught it before it hit the ground or any water could spill out. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Allen-kun," Miranda took the bucket from Allen's hands.

"Um, I'd like you to meet (Y/N)-chan," Allen pointed to where you had been standing. Miranda glanced behind him with a raised eyebrow.

"Allen-kun, nobody's there…" Miranda murmured.

"What?" Allen turned before his eyes grew wide. "Oh no, I lost her. Lavi and Lenalee are gonna hurt me if I don't find her soon."

"Allen-kun?"

"Sorry Miranda I have to go find her, I'll be killed if I don't," Allen ran off, in the complete opposite direction you had, leaving Miranda very confused. She let out an exhausted sigh before lugging the bucket back to her new job. Poor Allen, this was only the beginning of the torture you would put on him.

"Ooooh, shiny: You murmured, pressing your face against the glass case of some fine jewelry. The owner coughed as you pulled away and were once again distracted by the shiny watches hanging on the wall. Your lips curved into a smile and clapped your hand as the watch shimmered in the sun. You ducked down behind the counter as Allen passed by with an exhausted look on his face.

"(Y/N)-chan? Where are you?" Allen called, taking a glance at the shop before moving on. You jumped up a smiled evilly.

"You've gotta try harder than that Allen-kun," you cackled, slinking out of the shop onto your next victim. The owner sighed and walked over to the windows with a squeegee in hand.

"Where's that watch?" He murmured, scrubbing the window to get rid of your hand prints. "Did she…?

"Hee hee hee," The low cackle sounded from outside his shop, and you jumped up from the outside waving the watch in front pf the man's face. You smirked as his face turned red and you bolted away before he could even scream thief. You were just that good, you remembered paying off the debts your friend had by gambling and stealing. You were called the shadow thief, blending in with the shadows, but not as much as you preferred seeing as the younger, quicker shopkeepers could easily catch you. Of course that was when you were younger, not you were impossible since your Noah abilities enhanced your skills as a thief.

"Can't catch me " You called back.

Allen was getting desperate. He wondered where you could have possibly gone, the town was small and you definitely didn't leave it, or so he hoped. His frowned, and placed a hand on his lips. Where could you be…? He didn't want to face Lenalee and Lavi's wrath…

_"Allen-kun how did you lose her!"  
"Yeah Allen, she's just a young girl, she couldn't have gone far!"  
"Where is she?"  
"She's probably cold and alone in the forest._

A mental image of you chibified and shivering alone in the dark forest popped up into Allen's mind. The dark sky floated overhead and it started to rain and then you were surrounded by Akuma…

No, no, no! Never! You wouldn't get hurt, you can fight! He glanced down before looking up again. He would just have to look around the candy shops.

"I wonder what this sounds like." You pressed a button on the small CD player you had snatched from the music and pressed play. "What's a mix CD?" You placed the earphones on to your ears and hid behind a trash can so no one could see you. You clicked the repeat button before pressing play again. Some numbers appeared on it before slowly music started to play.

_There should be a holiday for girls like me  
_

_  
It's started kind of hazy  
And somehow I gave in to temptation  
I thought that you would please me  
But all I got was false accusations  
But then you tried to break me  
And lived up to your bad reputation _

You hummed to the steady beat, shaking your head back and forth. Your lips curved into smile. You alwys loved music, mostyly dance music. You liked loud music that could make you smile and want to dance.

_There should be a holiday for girls like me  
Just to get some time to pack my bags and breathe  
And maybe you will get it when you watch me leave  
'Cause it's time to say goodbye  
_

_  
You see I made my mind up when I got that bruise  
And if you really wanna know the truth  
I'm not the kind of girl that settles for excuses  
And I know I'll be alright  
_

_  
I might as well just say it  
We always were a bad combination  
You're old enough to take it  
Don't need to hear your sad explanations  
Don't tell me we'll make it  
We both know that is false information  
_

_  
There should be a holiday for girls like me  
Just to get some time to pack my bags and breathe  
And maybe you will get it when you watch me leave  
'Cause it's time to say goodbye _

You giggled and stood up, glancing around before slipping away to walk around. Your were getting hyper, you wanted to fight or run around or something. You still hummed as people passed by you, some moving out of the way because you weren't paying attention to where you were going.

_You see I made my mind up when I got that bruise  
And if you really wanna know the truth  
I'm not the kind of girl that settles for excuses  
And I know I'll be alright  
_

_  
And it's no way you'll turn it around  
'Cause I won't let you hold me down  
Everybody knows, everybody knows it, honey  
Everybody knows, everybody knows...  
_

_  
There should be a holiday for girls like me  
Just to get some time to pack my bags and breathe  
And maybe you will get it when you watch me leave  
'Cause it's time to say goodbye  
_

_  
You see I made my mind up when I got that bruise  
And if you really wanna know the truth  
I'm not the kind of girl that settles for excuses  
And I know I'll be alright  
_

_  
There should be a holiday for girls like me  
Just to get some time to pack my bags and breathe  
And maybe you will get it when you watch me leave  
'Cause it's time to say goodbye  
_

_  
You see I made my mind up when I got that bruise  
And if you really wanna know the truth  
I'm not the kind of girl that settles for excuses  
And I know I'll be alright _1

The song came to an end, and you pouted but another one soon started up. A loud, hyper fast paced beat started up and you cheered inwardly. This would be your theme song.

_Waka Laka's a thing to play forever  
Just to be together (Just to be together)  
Waka Laka's a place to be forever  
Waka Laka love and fantasy_

(Waka... Waka... Waka...)

If you knew these people ,who were giving you weird stares like you were crazy or something, you would start dancing. But alas they were strangers, possibly Akuma and you wouldn't make a bad first impression. So you danced in your head to the oh-so-happy beat.

_Waka Laka when you need a flight of fantasy (fantasy)  
Ecstasy (ecstasy)  
Rhapsody (rhapsody)  
See Waka Laka when you want a love so tenderness (tenderness)  
Waka Laka make you fly  
_

_  
See Waka Laka when you're going to feel so sad and blue,  
Just for you, never blue  
See Waka Laka and a funny bunny'll free your life  
Now it's Waka Laka time  
_

_  
I wanna live (I wanna live)  
A brand new day (A brand new day)  
Go far away (Go far away)  
To Waka Laka place  
A Waka time (A Waka time)  
To feel so fine (To feel so fine)  
A Waka Laka flight _

You got the hang of the song and started to sing under your breath, wondering where Allen could be. He probably gave up on you by now. You were glad you were good at memorizing the places around you. You adjusted the head phones to ignore the loud children who were stealing. It was a natural part of life, and when their parents beat them then it wouldn't be your problem.

_Waka Laka's a thing to play forever  
Just to be together (Just to be together)  
Waka Laka's so magical and tender  
Musical and wonder fantasy  
_

_  
Waka Laka's a never ending story  
Glory, glory, glory (Glory, glory, glory)  
Waka Laka's a place to be forever  
Waka Laka love and,  
Waka Laka love and,  
Waka Laka love and fantasy _2

That song too came to an end. And you wondered how many more songs were on it. You cluelessly pressed a button, skipping over songs three, four, five and six, finally stopping on seven. Seven was your lucky number, so you wondered what song could possibly play now. Another happy beat started up, and your mentally danced again. Soon you would learn that Road, still liking you as a friend, had gone into the future and gotten these things for you. She seemed to know your preferences well. And it would make up for her almost killing Lavi.

_Vi undrar r ni redo att vara med  
Armarna upp nu ska ni f se  
Kom igen  
Vem som helst kan vara med  
_

_  
S rr p era ftter  
Oa-a-a  
Och vicka era hfter  
O-la-la-la  
Gr som vi  
Till denna melodi  
_

_  
Dansa med oss  
Klappa era hnder  
Gr som vi gr  
Ta ngra steg t vnster  
Lyssna och lr  
Missa inte chansen  
Nu r vi hr med  
Caramelldansen  
O-o-oa-oa...  
_

_  
Det blir en sensation verallt frsts  
P fester kommer alla att slppa loss  
Kom igen  
Nu tar vi stegen om igen  
_

_  
S rr p era ftter  
Oa-a-a  
Och vicka era hfter  
O-la-la-la  
Gr som vi  
Till denna melodi  
_

_  
S kom och  
Dansa med oss  
Klappa era hnder  
Gr som vi gr  
Ta ngra steg t vnster  
Lyssna och lr  
Missa inte chansen  
Nu r vi hr med  
Caramelldansen _3

You smiled happily, but soon that happiness died down as you ran into someone much bigger than you. You sweatdropped but smiled and waved at said big man. He growled and glared at you, reminding you a bit of skin. But the man had pupils so he couldn't be him, right?

"Hello Sir, can I help you?" You asked innocently, yanking the ear phones from your ears and wrapping them around the CD player. He glared at you, probably inwardly hoping you would burst to flames 4.

"(Y/N)-chan!" You perked up and glomped the white haired boy who looked exhausted.

"Allen-kun! Where were you all day!" You exclaimed, as he let out another sigh.

"I was looking for you. It's getting dark and we came at lunch time. Where did you go?"

"Oh I was all over! This town is amazing " you chirped, "All the shopkeepers are either out of shape or stupid." You giggled as Allen started to sweat as a mob of people started to form.

"That girls is trouble!"

"Someone should put a leash on her!"

"What about the children!?"

"Someone should pay for all the things she stole!"

"Yeah!"

"Who's supposed to be in charge of you?" Your lips curved into a small, and you pretended to zip them shut. The crowd let out a loud shout of anger as they closed in on you.

"Hey what's going on?" a voice called out, and the crowd split apart to let the person through. Lenalee, in all her glory, walked towards Allen with a confused look, Lavi following behind her. You snickered as Allen looked like he was about to faint.

"Do you know her?" Someone from the crowd shouted.

"Yes," Lenalee replied. She frowned and turned to Allen, as Lavi stood beside you.

"Well who's in charge of her?"

"I am," Lavi raised a hand and waved, and you placed a hand over your mouth to stop from laughing. Allen however became more flustered and he slipped behind Lavi and coughed to get his attention. Lavi glanced back and leaned down to hear what Allen had to say.

"Lavi, I'm sorry," Allen murmured, "But she got away from me for a few hours so I guess she got in trouble." Lavi visibly twitched as Allen told him, and Lenalee walked over to you placing a hand on your shoulder.

"(Y/N)-san, if you took anything you should give it back," Lenalee whispered as the crowd started to close in on Lavi. You sighed but nodded, not wanting Lenalee to completely distrust you. You reached into the pouch you smuggled out of the Black Order and handed it to Lenalee. She smiled and nodded in approvement walking over to protect Lavi and Allen from an angry crowd. She gave everyone back their stuff and the crowd dispersed leaving with their valuables. Lavi sighed and walked over to you.

"Come one, let's go back and get some sleep." The others nodded seeing as it had become very dark. You were a nocturnal person, almost always awake at night and asleep during the day, but now you were extremely tired so it was probably best to sleep. The it dawned upon you that the Black Order had become your home now, it was safe there. You smiled and looked down. Finally a place to call home…

"Hey, (Y/N)-chan aren't you coming!" Allen called back waving for you to follow. A smile graced your lips and you laughed out loud.

"I'm coming, Allen-kun!" You ran off after them, your thoughts still lingering on your new home.

_Sennen ko ha sagashiteru  
Dijina hearto sagashiteru  
anata ha atari tashikameyo_ 5

You pushed yourself up in surprise as the all to familiar jingle ran through your head. You started to sweat and clutched the sheets of your bed. Their nowhere near you, your safe but still you remember them. You could fell your stomach flip flop and you coughed. You jumped from your place on your bed, sliding away to go and find someone. You had memorized Kanda's room so you wouldn't accidentally slide in by mistake, and set off to find one of your three friends rooms.

_Sennen ko ha sagashiteru  
Dijina hearto sagashiteru  
anata ha atari tashikameyo_

You shook your head and bolted. Being the person you were, you didn't watch where you were going and you ran into somebody. The wound on your chest didn't seem to like it either and you could feel tear from the sudden contact.

"Please don't be Kanda, please don't be Kanda," You whispered. The figure laughed and leaned forward giving you a clear view of his face. You reached forward and wrapped your arms around his neck.

"I'm not Yu-chan," Lavi laughed, standing up and pulling you with him. You chuckled dryly and buried your face in his neck. After a minute, Lavi lightly pushed you away and looked you in the eyes. "Is something wrong?" he looked at worriedly, and wrapped an arm around your shoulder. "Are you okay?"

"Hm? Oh I'm fine, just wandering around you know," You laughed nervously, tugging on the silk pajamas Lenalee had given you. Your thoughts when you saw the pink, frilly things were 'Wow no wonder she's giving this to me.' But you stopped thinking that then told her 'Kanda would look good in these.' At least you gotta a giggle out of her.

"Hey."

"What?"

"Your bleeding,"

"Damn it!"

"How did your wounds reopen?" Lenalee asked after finishing wrapping some new clean bandages around you. She ran a cloth under the sink, letting the cold water soak it. After a minute she squeezed out any excess water, and wiped your head. You smiled at Lenalee.

"Thank you, I'm fine now, I promise."

"(Y/N)-chan, you know we want to protect you, to help you…" Lenalee whispered. You frowned at the sad look in Lenalee's eyes.

"I trust you it's just… Okay! I'll tell you," You let out a sigh and cracked your knuckles, relaxing yourself before starting to talk again. "Tonight, I heard Road singing. She's looking for me I know…" You squeaked at Lenalee's sad look. "Lenalee, I promise you don't have to worry. She won't attack me here, I'm safe around you guys." She let out an exhausted sigh.

"We all worry about you, the wound hasn't healed yet and we think the tease is still in your body…"

"No it's not, I got rid of it! I promise you, Lenalee," She sighed again but nodded.

"O-okay, but if anything happens you can come to me, Lavi, or Allen at anytime," she told you. You giggled and nodded.

"I will."

"We should get some sleep," She helped you stand wand walk to the door. You winced at first but got used to the stinging feeling.

"I'll be okay Lenalee, but you should get some sleep," You scolded pushing her off towards her room. She smiled and walked towards her room, disappearing through a door. You let out a sigh and turned to walk to your room, but ran into someone.

"You again?" You pouted playfully, and Lavi chuckled placing a hand on your head.

"I see Lenalee got you all bandaged up again. Your clumsy and not very bright!"

"Don't confuse me for you," You murmured, causing Lavi to smack your head.

"Now I know why Bookman kicks me all the time."

"Because you're an idiot?"

"No! Because it makes you feel good."

"That was a perverted statement," You coughed. Lavi rolled his eyes.

"Well anyway, my point is your sleeping with me tonight." You coughed again at the sexual innuendo behind that statement but hid your laughter behind a cough.

"Alright, but I want my CD player first!" and you jumped of towards your room, causing Lavi to run and try to keep up with you.

"I'm sleeping on the floor…" you twitched at his large bed, it looked so comfortable but even though you loved him you weren't gonna sleep with him… Damn it.

"No your not, on the bed now."

"Then your sleeping on the floor."

"Nope," Lavi shook his head, "I will tie you to the bed if I have to."

"Wow Lavi, you have interesting fetishes," You murmured, crawling into the bed with your CD player in hand. He rolled his eyes, but slipped into the bed next to you. He yawned tiredly and closed his eyes and turned the other way. You blushed and glanced at him, wishing he was facing you.

"Hey your sleeping and you don't take off the eye patch," You grumbled. Lavi snickered, rolling over to face you.

"Why, curious?"

"Huh? No!" You growled and turned the other way, your face flushed. He chuckled and tugged on your hair.

"Remember when you first met?" His voice sounded softer then it usually was and you turned to face him. His eye was closed and he was smiling.

"Oh yeah.." You whispered.

_"Um Excuse me? Is anybody here?" Lenalee called after ringing the bell for the fiftieth time in five minutes. You had sighed from the back, tugging on the short maid's dress Road had forced you into. The owner wouldn't get too angry if you gave them a room, would she? You slipped through the door that lead to the front desk and their in all their glory stood the exorcists you were supposed to kill. You smiled as you walked over to the desk. The three had been chatting away, not seeing you approaching them.  
_

_  
"Um excuse me," you had tapped on Lenalee's shoulder and all three turned around. "Would you like a room?"  
_

_  
"Um yes please," Allen nodded. Lavi pushed both aside and stood in front of you with hearts for eyes.  
_

_  
"Strike! Your just my type " Lavi sighed.  
_

_  
"Really, cause you're my type, too," you gave him a dazzling smile and he looked like he melted on the spot. You giggled and handed Lenalee the book.  
_

_  
"Please sign in here, and here's the keys to your rooms " you handed Lenalee the items you mentioned and turned to go back to the kitchen.  
_

_  
"Wait!" Lavi called out, "What's your name?" You smiled.  
_

_  
"My name is (Full Name)," You waved, "Dinner should be done soon, I'll tell you when." _

"Was I really your type?" Lavi questioned you tiredly.

"Of course you were, silly," You murmured, your eyelids growing heavy. You blunk twice, trying to stay awake but it was no use. The day's events took the life out of you. You snuggled into the pillow, not minding the fact that Lavi's arm wrapped around your waist.

1 Cascada- Holiday. A great song with a good beat to

dance to. To youtube you go!

2 Waka Laka - I don't have a clue who it's by. You

should listen to it on Youtube x3

3 Carmelldansen (English Lyrics Below):

We wonder are you ready to do this/join  
Arms up now you'll see  
Come an  
Anyone can do this/join

So move on your feet  
Oa-a-a  
and wiggle your hips  
O-la-la-la  
Do as we do  
To this melody

Dance with us  
Clap your hands  
Do like we do  
Take some steps to the left  
Listen and learn  
Don't miss the chance  
We're here now with  
The Caramelldance

4 I got this ieda from listening to Bill Engvall. He's an

awesome comedian

5 Road Kamelot's song. English lyrics Below

The Millenium Earl is searching...  
He is searching for his precious heart  
Let's check to see if you are it


	3. The Mission Part 1

Light filtered in through the window of our young white haired exorcists room, where he was happily snoring away in his dreams of food as the birds chirped outside his window. A creak of the door signaled that someone was walking into his room. Or it would have if he weren▓t such a deep sleeper.

"Allen?"

Poke

"Allen."

Poke

⌠Allen!"

Stab

"OWW!" Allen jumped up from his bed, slipping and falling onto the floor face first. From your place on the floor you gave the white haired boy a sweet smile, where he in turn smiled at you. He was in quite the position, with his cheek pushed against the ground and his butt wiggling in the air. Lavi chuckled from his place at the door, and Allen jumped up in surprise. A flash of light distracted Allen, and he blink twice before rubbing his eyes. You smiled and shook the camera in your hand, flicking the picture over to Lavi who gracefully caught the picture.

The red head snickered, turning the pictures at different angles. "I think this is a pretty good piece of blackmail." You giggled and crawled to Allen, pushing him so he was right side up. Allen yawned and glanced out his window. "Time to wake up already?" He let out a tired sigh, before grinning sheepishly at you.

"Yup, come on Allen get dressed so we can get breakfast," Allen perked up at the word 'breakfast', dashing to his closet to put on clothes. As he was taking of his shirt Lavi was walking out of the room, but you stayed in your place. You've watched people get dressed before, like Jasdebi, and that's also how you figured out that Jasdebi where wholesome, healthy no-pan boy.

'Yum, Allen muscles, I wonder what Lavi's look like,' you giggled cutely, signaling to Allen you were still in the room. He turned to you, his face light pink and he covered himself. Lavi, realizing you were still in the room, came in and grabbed onto your arm to pull you into a standing position. You then realized that you were still in the room and you started out with Lavi close behind. A few minutes later Allen came out with his exorcist uniform on, and he started to walk down the hallway with you and Lavi at his side. While walking, you and Allen then got into a heated discussion about breakfast foods.

"Hmm, I wonder what I'll have this morning" you chirped, placing a finger on your chine. "What about you Allen-kun?" Allen started to list of a number of goodies, and Lavi sweatdropped as you listed off some more Allen had missed. His friends were food fanatics, he felt so left out...

"Um, you two," You stopped mid sentence to stare at Lavi, "We're here." You and Allen stared at him, before jumping through the doors. It brightened Jerry's day when two very hungry customer's jumped into line in the cafeteria ready to order. You and Allen argued about who should be first, while Lavi hung back to watch in amusement. Kanda then decided to walk into the cafeteria, glaring at you and Allen. He stood in front of you and was ready to order when you and Allen let out a loud cry of protest.

"Oi! Ever heard of ladies first?" You snapped yanking Kanda back by his hair. He glared at you, but didn't think of you as much of a threat because he hadn't reached for Mugen.

"You barely count as a lady," Kanda snarled, tugging his hair out of your reach. You and Kanda glared at each other, but soon your lips curved into an evil smile as a snappy comeback played across your mind. "Your right, your much more suited to that saying aren't you, Yu-chan," Lavi covered his mouth to stop himself from laughing, and Allen snickered from behind you. You swept your hair out of your face, your eyes glowing with mischief while Kanda's glare intensified. It was all Kanda's fault that you were thinking of dying his hair a nice dark green color, then putting it up in pigtails so he resembled Lenalee (Or he would have).

"Soba," Kanda glared at you and Allen as Jerry went to get is order. Jerry quickly handed Kanda his Soba, and said Japanese exorcist slipped of to a table to glare off into space and enjoy his breakfast. You and Allen glared at each other, but you kicked Allen in the knee and caused the white haired boy to back off.

"Okay, I won't eat much this morning so can I have Canadian bacon, French toast, sunny side up eggs, scrambled eggs, Okonomiyaki1, pork cutlet donburi, and Onigiri sounds good, too!" You smiled as Lavi looked exasperated while Allen gave you a small pat on the back.

"Good choice, (Y/N)-chan," Allen nodded and began ordering off his food as well. Lavi sweatdropped as both of you happily carried your trays off to the tables. By then Kanda had left, and people were starting to flow in at a steady pace, chatting happily.

"Time to eat!" You and Allen dug into your food, while Lavi watched in amusement. You fished first, seeing as you had less food then Allen, and you sent a curious look towards Lavi.

"Why aren't you eating, Labu-kun?" You asked. Lavi smiled and waved his hand in an uncaring way.  
"I already ate. Remember (Y-N)-chan I woke you up," Lavi stated as Allen finished off his breakfast. Allen smiled and patted his stomach happily, showing he was full for the hour. Lavi smiled at you, as you jumped up to stretch and move your muscles. You gave Allen a playful grin, and you snatched the fluttering golden snitch golem

'You would never know this girl was a murderous member of the Noah clan.' and nobody besides him, Allen, and Lenalee needed to know.

"Lenalee-chan?" You gave the green haired a girl a questioning look as she hustled around her brother's desk, grabbing papers here and there. She smiled at you tiredly, before turning and moving more papers here and there. She was scanning the papers quickly, throwing some aside and adding to the large pile on the floor.

"We have a mission, I just need to find the papers Nii-san put--" She reached down grabbing a crinkled piece of paper and showed it to you. It had 'Italy▓ written in big bolted letters on the top, and you lazily took it from her and started to read aloud. "In Tonadi, Italy younger children have been disappearing then reappearing with the memories completely washed. They talk of witches, goblins, ghouls, and fairy tale creatures. Then soon after the children disappear again and are never seen." You shivered. "Sounds... strange?"

"We have to leave immediately," Lenalee already had packed your stuff, and she handed you your suitcase. You departure from the Black Order was interesting to say the least. Kumoi seemed reluctant on letting Lenalee leave on a mission with you, but she convinced him that she could handle herself. He clung to her leg like a 5 year old, was dragged off by most of the science division, and finally you were able to depart on your long journey to Italy.

"Lenalee" You whined, pressing your face against the cool glass of the window you were next to. You were taking a train to Tonadi, god knows why, and you were bored. It took longer to get to Italy than you would have thought. You slammed your head into the glass, and Lenalee frowned and wagged her finger at you.

"Be careful (Y/N)-san, you might destroy the glass," Lenalee scolded. Just then, a man came in with a tray of goodies and toys on it. Your eyes landed on a rabbit plushie and some black material.

"Would you ladies like anything?" The man asked, motioning towards his goodies.

"Hai" You jumped forward snatching the rabbit plushie off the cart, along with a set of small earrings, black cloth, and scissors. Lenalee looked at you in confusion as you paid the man, who waved and walked away.

"What are you ...doing?" She smiled as you cut the black cloth into an eye patch, using a bobby pin from your hair to help it cover the rabbit's left eye. The right eye of the rabbit plushie was green and the rabbit▓s mouth was curved into a smile. You cut the black pieces into thinner strips of cloth and stuck them on with some glue, conviently located in your suitcase. You then cut a thicker strip of black material, wrapping it around the rabbit's head. You pulled the red hair until it stood up straight, and finally you yanked one of the earrings out of its package, and put it on the rabbit.

It might've taken you a minute or two to read it, but in all actuality it took about an hour or three to actually finish it. You proudly showed Lenalee your rabbit, and she giggled realizing what you did.

"Now, when Lavi's not around I have Lavi bunny for company." You squealed, and cuddled the bunny plushie.

"Next stop! Tonadi, Italy," You and Lenalee stood up as the train came to a stop, and you stuffed Lavi bunny down your shirt for safe keeping. Lenalee sweatdropped, almost questioning why you hadn't just stuffed it into your suitcase, but you were you and she wasn't going to question your antics. You swung your bag back and forth lazily as you walked through the station with Lenalee on your right, and soon walked into the small city. Your first stop was an Inn, where you would be staying until you find the causes. You unpacked yours and Lenalee▓s stuff while she questioned the owners of the Inn.

⌠So how did it go, Lenalee?■ The green haired exorcist sighed in exasperation, shaking her head in disappointment.

⌠Nothing. Nobody wants to talk about it.■ She sighed.

⌠Lenalee, you must assert yourself!■ You did a ▒Rock Lee▓ pose, and placed a hand on your hip. ⌠I will find out more!■ Lenalee sweatdropped, but laughed and waved her hand to get your attention. You raised an eyebrow, huffing and crossing your arms across your chest with a scowl on your face.

⌠We have to be calm. We can▓t be too assertive, remember we▓re new here, people might get unnerved and we▓ll be forced to leave before finding the Innocence.■ You glared at the wall, huffing again. Lenalee sighed again, reaching fir her suitcase.

⌠I don▓t give a rat's ass┘■

⌠Oh, and (Y/N)-san?■

⌠Hm?■

"Jerry-san gave me a lollipop for you and-"

"Gimme!"

"Only if you behave!" Lenalee waved the multi colored lollipop in your face, and you mentally drooled. It looked so delicious and she wouldn▓t let you have it. How could she be so┘ so insensitive.

"B-but-"

"Only if you behave!"

"Humph."

"Good, now let's start our search."

"Excuse me," you and Lenalee had split up after you made sure everything was packed away in the hotel room, and after you put on your exorcist uniform. It was an exact replica of Lenalee's. Now you were searching around town, trying to get people to talk about the children. So far everyone was a. Nobody felt like talking, and you were ready to snap.

'Lenalee's not here right now, she won't know,' you thought, as the man you were talking to pretty much told you to hand over your money for information. "Um, sir maybe we can go in that alleyway, I can give you something much better than money." You blushed, and tugged on the overjoyed man's hand. As you slipped in the alleyway, the man smiled and gave you a perverted look, wiggling his eyebrows.

"So what are you going to give me?" the man smirked, placing a hand on the side of your head and leaning forward.

"Hee How about..." You blushed and looked down nervously. He was too close for your liking, Lavi was your man damnit! Not this freak that likes like Tyki▓s white side with blonde hair.

"Yes?" The man was overjoyed with perverted thoughts. You leaned forward, your lips centimeters from his, and your foot slammed into his stomach and slamming him into the brick wall behind him. He grunted in surprise, giving you a glare as you pressed him against he wall.

"Tell me. Now. " The man shivered under your intense glare, but nodded.

"For a few days little kid have been disappearing, up in the mountains over there. They go there to pick grapes but never come home," You smiled and put your foot down, causing the man to slide down the wall. He grabbed his side in pain, and gave you a confused glare.

⌠I▓ll get you for that!■ he snapped.

"Thank you" You turned, and calmly walked out. The man turned and ran, not realizing the alley lead to a dead end. You snickered inwardly, but went off to find Lenalee. "Now where could she be?"

An hour or so later, you had somehow wandered out of the small city and into the forest where the children were supposedly disappearing. Your eyes darted to the side as you heard a rustling in the bushes, and you shivered as a rabbit ran off. Leaves scattered everywhere and birds flew off, and you squeaked in surprise as you clung to a tree. The sun was setting, and you were hopelessly lost. You had seen some grapes in a vineyard, with a large house in the middle but you didn't dare go near it.

It had this feeling that something was living in it, feeding off of the energy around there. You frowned, realizing you probably should've gone to the house and explored and then you realized you should've found Lenalee before even looking at the forest.

Your poor friend was probably worried sick and asking around about you. You sighed and glanced around, not even seeing the entrance to the forest anymore. Another rustling sound caused you to turn in surprise and put your hands up in a defensive position.

"Who are you?"

You jumped up, and turned to the source of the voice. A young girl, maybe around six or seven was standing there with a small smile on her face. She had wavy blond hair, her complexion was pale, and she had bandages wrapped around her eyes. She tilted her head to the side, frowning from your lack of reply.  
"W-who are you?" you managed to murmur.

"Come with me" She started off in the other direction, towards the middle of the forest. You, being curious, decided to follow her. Maybe she knew how to get out, and then you could go to the hotel, glomp Lenalee and tell her your okay. The sun had disappeared from view, and now the trees where high lighted eerily from the moon. The girl had led you back to the vineyard, and she was leading you into the house. Two more children, both boys with dark green eyes and light brown hair, were standing guard at the entrance. They greeted the young girl with a dreamy smile and a wave, while they glared at you.

The house stank of blood and ink and stick figures holding broomsticks with large hats.

▓Boys and girls of every age Would you like to see something strange?  
Come with us and you will see This, out town of Halloween,▓ The blonde girl sang, as she walked up a set of stairs. You warily followed her, glancing around at the creepy surroundings. Soon enough, more singing joined hers, and more children appeared.

Come with us and you will see This, our town of Halloween

This is Halloween, this is Halloween Pumpkins scream in the dead of night

This is Halloween, everybody make a scene Trick or treat till the neighbors gonna die of fright It's our town, everybody scream In this town of Halloween

I am the one hiding under your bed Teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red

I am the one hiding under yours stairs Fingers like snakes and spiders in my hair

This is Halloween, this is Halloween

Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!  
In this town we call home Everyone hail to the pumpkin song

In this town, don't we love it now?  
Everybody's waiting for the next surprise

Round that corner, man hiding in the trash can Something's waiting no to pounce, and how you'll...

Scream! This is Halloween Red 'n' black, slimy green

Aren't you scared?

Well, that's just fine Say it once, say it twice Take a chance and roll the dice Ride with the moon in the dead of night

Everybody scream, everybody scream

In our town of Halloween!

I am the clown with the tear-away face Here in a flash and gone without a trace

I am the "who" when you call, "Who's there"  
I am the wind blowing through your hair

I am the shadow on the moon at night Filling your dreams to the brim with fright

This is Halloween, this is Halloween Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!  
Halloween! Halloween!

Tender lumplings everywhere Life's no fun without a good scare

That's our job, but we're not mean In our town of Halloween

In this town

Don't we love it now?

Everybody's waiting for the next surprise Skeleton Jack might catch you in the back And scream like a banshee Make you jump out of your skin This is Halloween, everybody scream Wont' ya please make way for a very special guy

Our man jack is King of the Pumpkin patch Everyone hail to the Pumpkin King, now!

This is Halloween, this is Halloween Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!

In this town we call home Everyone hail to the pumpkin song

You shivered, mentally slapping yourself for ever wandering into a forest without Lenalee. You sniffled, and childishly stomped your foot. The little girl turned to you, raising an eyebrow questioningly. A weird feeling passed through your stomach, and suddenly your heart ached. You stopped, placing a hand on your forehead, and the girl turned towards you questioningly.

▓Is something wrong?▓

A sudden sadness hit you, and the girl▓s eyes widened in surprise. Tears were sliding down your face, and you tried to wipe them away. You looked down so your hair covered your eyes, but the blonde girl could still see the tears dropping onto the floor. You turned to her and smiled, waving your hand.

⌠It▓s nothing, please just continue walking┘■ She frowned, even giving you a worried look, before turning and walking off. You followed closely, giving little thought to the tears that fell.

▒Another Noah has died┘▓ you looked down, ▓But who?▓

⌠Ehhhh?■ You twitched in surprise as the girl pointed to the small prison cell, motioning for you to go in.

▒Please go in. Our leader will speak to you soon.▓ Then, you were forcefully pushed into the cage. The feeling of sadness overcame you again, and you slid down the wall and stared out the window. You sighed boredly, you wanted to feel happy again. You started thinking of your new friends, your new home, and your new family. You frowned as you felt something uncomfortable move against your chest, and you glanced down reaching between your breasts. You pulled out Lavi bunny and you giggled. You turned to face the window, and that▓s when you remember a song you heard on the CD player. You named it the ▒(Y/N) and Lavi song▓.

■I was riding shotgun with my hair undone in the front seat of his car He's got a one-hand feel on the steering wheel The other on my heart I look around, turn the radio down He says baby is something wrong?  
I say nothing I was just thinking how we don't have a song And he says...

Our song is the slamming screen door,  
Sneakin' out late, tapping on your window When we're on the phone and you talk real slow Cause it's late and your mama don't know Our song is the way you laugh The first date "man, I didn't kiss her, and I should have"  
And when I got home ... before I said amen Asking God if he could play it again

I was walking up the front porch steps after everything that day Had gone all wrong and been trampled on And lost and thrown away Got to the hallway, well on my way to my lovin' bed I almost didn't notice all the roses And the note that said...

Our song is the slamming screen door,  
Sneakin' out late, tapping on your window When we're on the phone and you talk real slow Cause it's late and your mama don't know Our song is the way you laugh The first date "man, I didn't kiss her, and I should have"  
And when I got home ... before I said amen Asking God if he could play it again

I've heard every album, listened to the radio Waited for something to come along That was as good as our song...

Cause our song is the slamming screen door Sneaking out late, tapping on his window When we're on the phone and he talks real slow Cause it's late and his mama don't know Our song is the way he laughs The first date "man, I didn't kiss him, and I should have"  
And when I got home, before I said amen Asking God if he could play it again

I was riding shotgun with my hair undone In the front seat of his car I grabbed a pen and an old napkin And I wrote down our song▓ ■

You sang to yourself, not noticing the children had gathered around you to listen. They were looking at you with wide, confused eyes. Then they started to look around and started whispering amongst themselves. Finally a little girl walked over to your cell, placing a hand on the bars that separated you.

▒Where are we?▓

You looked at her in disbelief, a second ago they were all glaring at you while cleaning, but now they were scrambling around in confusion. The little girl looked like she was about to burst into tears, her lower lip was quivering as she stared at you with big eyes.

⌠Ah! Don▓t cry, please! There, you see that key,■ You pointed over to a hook, where the key was hanging and she nodded, ■Please, get me the key and I can take you home.■ She looked up at you with teary eyes, and you smiled, lightly pushing her in the direction of the key. Your lips curved into a smile as the girl jumped to get the key off the hook while the others watched. She stuck over to you, sticking the key into the lock.

▒I can▓t unlock it,▓ she whimpered, pulling the key out and throwing it on the floor. She ran over to a boy, who hugged her to try and stop her from crying. The children started to lose hope of ever finding their parents again, and some began to cry while the others tried to comfort each other. You twitched in annoyance, your patience with this stupid house was completely gone. In anger your foot met the cell▓s door, causing it to fall onto the ground with a loud ▒thump▓. You sweatdropped, only then remembering your Noah abilities.

⌠Man, I have to pay attention more,■ You murmured, ignoring the wide eyes of the children. ⌠Come one, maybe we can leave through the front door.■

It was that simple, even though that little girl hadn▓t appeared again, you had a majority of the children. From your place by the house, the path to the town was clear and many kids ran ahead. You smiled as the young girl who had spoken first stood beside you.

⌠What▓s your name?■ She looked up at you in surprise.

▓My name is Cynthia,▓ she whispered. You chuckled, starting to walk after the other children with Cynthia trying to keep up.

⌠Lenalee!■ you squealed, literally tackling your worried friend in a hug.

⌠(Y/N)! Where have you been?■ You knew Lenalee was ready to scold you, but you put your hands up in defense.

⌠I wandered into this pervert and then got some information from and then wandered into the forest because I was curios and I couldn▓t find you AND then I followed this little girl into this creepy mansion, then got locked up and then I sang and then the kids helped me get out and NOW we▓re here,■ Lenalee nodded her head, realizing how serious the situation was (Even though you sounded like a five year old while explaining it to her).

⌠We should check it out, but you need to rest,■ Lenalee grabbed onto your hand, leading you away from the hotel owner and a very familiar looking man┘.

⌠WHAT!?■ You screamed, causing Lenalee to hold her ears in pain. The hotel owner, known as Mrs. Misk, gave you a stern glare.

⌠You will work for me here,■

⌠B-but why?■

⌠You beat up my son.■

⌠Your┘ son?■

⌠Yes, the one who you beat up to get information from,■ Mrs. Misk scowled and pointed towards the bathroom. Go change into your uniform, you need to start cleaning.■ You bowed your head in shame, dragging your feet as you went to change into the maid outfit. In a few minutes, you came out with a gothic lolita style outfit. It was short though, about a foot above your knees, exaggrated of course. This was going to be a long day, and Lenalee couldn▓t help you now. She promised you she wouldn▓t go to the house alone and that she went out to meet some people getting off the train. Now, if you were smart you would▓ve thought this to be suspicious, but your cleaning duties stopped you from thinking or caring about the world around you at the moment.

⌠The work for the day is done!■ you exclaimed, stamoing out of the kitchen and towards your elderly hostess. Of course you were horrified when you saw the white tuft of hair and mischievious green eye. ⌠Lenalee┘■

⌠Nice outfit,■ Lavi murmured and you could feel his eyes undressing you.

⌠Baka!■

Slap 


	4. The Mission Part 2

"Hey Tyki, why do you think (Name)-chan is crying

"O-ow," Lavi murmured, rubbing his now red cheek, "Have you gotten stronger?"

"Shut up. Why are you here." It wasn't a question, you pretty much commanded him to tell you. Lavi smiled, crossing his arms.

"Eheh, well me and Allen had to pass through here so we wanted to drop by to see how it's going," Lavi said, and with his playful air back, he obviously thought that you were satisfied.

"Really? How come you talked to Lenalee, then?"

"We didn't. Lenalee told us, via golem, that you had gone missing, so we told her we'd help look for you."

"So you were worried?"

"Yeah."

"Lavi," you crossed your arms over your chest, and the red head laughed nervously.

"Never mind. Hey Allen-kun," You turned towards the white haired boy who had been standing back against the wall. He looked up and smiled at you.

"We were worried-" he managed to get out before you tackled him, causing him to fall to the ground.

"How are you Timcanpy?" Allen blunk twice, before looking up from his place under you. You were hugging Timcanpy, and the lucky golden golem was not protesting your affection. "Nyan" Lavi frowned, scowling and crossing his arms to glare at the wall.

_'How come Timcanpy gets all the attention.'_

"Because he can't talk or be a pervert," Lavi jumped in surprise as he felt you glaring at him. "Plus he's adorable, look at him."

"H-how did you-?"

"Know what you were thinking? Girl's instinct." Lenalee smiled and Allen and Lavi gave each other a sideward glance.

"Really?" Lavi smirked, lightly brushing Timcanpy away and placing his hand on your cheek. "Did your instinct tell you me and Allen were coming to help you?"

"Shut up."

"I'm so tired," Lavi plopped down onto your bed, smirking as you glared at him.

"So? Go away." You murmured, sitting down in a chair by the window.

"Something's wrong and I'm not going away until you tell me," You let out a sigh, realizing when Lavi used his 'serious' voice it meant he wasn't going to leave until he got what he wanted.

"Nothing is wrong exactly." You started, "I'm just remembering my family, some good times we had together…"

"So you miss them?" You smiled sadly, turning towards the window.

"Of course."

"_Oi! Stop that," Devitto complained smacking your hands away from his brother's hair. You growled, taking that one moment when he wasn't paying attention and glomped._

"_Jasdero wasn't complaining!" You exclaimed, pulling Devitto closer to you. The latter struggled against your death grip and you smiled evilly, releasing him. "Jasdero"_

"_(Y/N)?" After realizing it was neither Jasdero nor Devitto that had called your name, you glanced up at the doorway to see a very amused Tyki. _

"_Yah Tyki's back!" You used Devitto's to push yourself up and to tackle Tyki in a hug. He let out an exhausted sigh but wrapped an arm around your waist so you wouldn't fall. You giggled, ignoring the look Devitto was sending you. _

"_Why are you hanging out with the twins?" Tyki asked. _

"_What? What do you mean? Their so much fun! Devitto smirked at Tyki's confused look, and Jasdero looked proud as well. "I mean their two halves of a whole idiot, but they're fun."_

"_Yeah__**…HEY!"**_

You laughed at Lavi's confused look. "They were murderous towards you, but to me their family." Lavi frowned but nodded his head. "Oh I remember this one time…"

_I"Congratulations, this is your little monstrosity Jasdero." You handed him a very deformed looking animal that was twitching. Jasdero raised an eyebrow and sweat dropped, while Devitto twitched in confusion._

"_Uh, what do I do?" Jasdero asked, sending Devitto a questioning look._

"_Why are you asking me?" Devitto shot back, crossing his arms across his chest. _

"_I don't know how to be a dad!"_

"_You planned it, didn't you?" _

"_No-" Jasdero glared at you, "I didn't."_

"_It's emotional conversations like this that make me miss my mom." Jasdebi gave you a confused look, before getting over it and going back to the problem at hand. _

"_Maybe you should bond with it? Let's go Devitto, we have to leave Jasdero alone with his child."_

"_No you can't!"_

"_Ooooh I have an idea! Ask him if he likes baseball," You exclaimed._

"_It's an alien baby, (Name)." Tyki murmured from beside you. _

"_Ask him if he likes T-ball."_

"_Alien, (Name). Alien was the key word in that sentence." Tyki sighed. _

"_Seriously don't go!" Jasdebi shouted, "I don't even know where to start."_

"_Well he's an alien baby whose only purpose is to tell lies and impregnate people so why don't you start there?" You suggested. _

"_Yeah, I'll stick to baseball." Jasdebi muttered._

"_Tell him about how your dad got to third base with you."_

"_b__**(Name)!/b"/I **_

"I really miss them…" you muttered, "…My family."

"I see." You glanced up, only seeing Lavi's back. "Your right it was nothing. I see how it is now." He reached forward, slamming the door after he walked out. You frowned, biting your lip to stop yourself from crying.

'_Sorry, I made a mistake. I never should've joined the Black Order.'_

"But why can't he understand that! Like he's more important than everyone else."

'_Isn't he?'_ a small voice in the back of your head asked.

"…" You stood up walking over to your bed and sitting on it. "Damnit!"

'_I'm so frustrated right now, I need to take a walk.'_ You pushed yourself up running out of your room.

"Mommy!" You stopped at the exclamation and turned to see a young girl was standing beside a large man, who was smiling. An elegant woman who had tears in her eyes ran forward and hugged them both, the air around them was full of happiness and relief.

"Mommy, I'm glad your back, I missed you!" the girl cried out.

"…" This did not help your frustration and you ran out of the lobby.

"Lavi?" Allen asked, giving the red haired boy a confused look. Lavi smiled at the white haired boy, plopping onto his bed. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Lavi laughed, "Why?"

"No your not."

"Huh?" Both boys looked up to meet Lenalee's worried face.

"Is something wrong Lenalee?"

"Yes…" Lenalee turned away looking down causing her hair to cover her eyes.

"Lenalee?"

"Lavi, what did you say to her?"

"What?" Lenalee turned, to face the two boys.

"What did you say to her! She's gone, Lavi! I saw her run away, she was crying when I saw her, she's gone. I don't know where she is anymore, she could be in danger and it's because you… you…" Lenalee put her hands over her eyes, leaning against the doorpost for support as she silently cried.

"I didn't mean to-" Lavi sighed, placing a hand on his head. "She just started talking about the Noah's like they haven't done anything bad to the Black Order." Lenalee continued to silently cry, while Allen frowned in confusion.

"Well, we have to find her," Allen said.

"I'll go," Lavi stood up grabbing his innocence and brushing past Lenalee.

'_Sorry,'_ Lavi thought, _'I guess I made both of you cry.'_

"S-stupid forest," you whispered, wiping tears from your eyes, "I'm lost again." You stopped with your back against the tree, sliding to the ground. You let out a frustrated growl. "Stupid Lavi, making me feel like this…" You rested your head on the side of the tree.

_I'What I thought wasn't mine  
In the light  
Wasn't one of a kind,  
A precious pearl  
When I wanted to cry  
I couldn't cause I  
Wasn't allowed _

_Gomenasai for everything  
Gomenasai, I know I let you down  
Gomenasai till the end  
I never needed a friend  
Like I do now /I_

You smiled sadly, resting your head against your knees and closing your eyes. _I'I'm sorry…'/I_

"Hey Tyki, why do you think (Name)-chan is crying?" Road asked, tilting her head to the side as she watched you from afar. When your movements ceased, and your body drifted off to sleep she took this chance to slip away from her hiding place and over to you. She frowned, kneeling in front of you.

"(Name)-chan?"

"Road." The Noah looked up at her uncle. "Leave her be."

"But Tyki" Road whined, "Now would be the perfect time to take her home, with us."

"No."

"Tyki?" He was frowning, crossing his arms and looking at you with a confused look.

"She can't come back, not yet, but you made her remember didn't you?"

"Huh?"

"I've been watching her, too. She's upset with one of her fellow exorcists because you made her remember right?"

"Me? No, I didn't." Tyki raised an eyebrow kneeling down beside Road, "Maybe she's remembering on her own."

"Road."

"I'm telling the truth" Road smiled childishly, "Maybe she misses us"

"Hm?"

"We are family. Jasdebi are the deranged big brothers, me and Lulubell are her big sisters, you're her uncle or something like that, and I dunno what Skin is…" Road placed a finger on her lips and smiled. "Maybe she misses her family, because we would be lying if we said we didn't miss her, right?"

"…" Tyki let out a frustrated sigh. "The Earl said that he would forgive her, but she would be under constant supervision. She's an independent person, Road. Would she really be happy if somebody took away her individuality?" Road let out an annoyed sigh, shaking her head 'no'.

"But we all miss her. She's still apart of our family and family comes before everything!" Road exclaimed. It was obvious she didn't see it from Tyki's point of view.

"No, not now. Maybe we can get her later, but now is too early. We should head back." Tyki stood up, straightening out his clothes and wiping away imaginary dust. He turned, walking off into the forest. Road rolled her eyes standing up and stretching.

"Okay, (Name). Here's the deal, since you betrayed us when I come to get you, you have to come back and play with me."

"…yes," you murmured in your sleep and Road smiled, patting your head and giggling.

"Goodbye (Name)-san, I'll be back soon " She smiled and waved following Tyki's trail. "Remember we all miss you"

"Yeah…" You muttered. Just then, as the God had planned, rain started to fall. The sun was rising, giving the sky a beautiful pinkish glow. You tilted your head up, realizing you had been in the forest for quite a few hours. Letting out a tired whine, you pulled yourself up and stretched, yawning again. "Why do I feel so guilty?"

"Oi! (Name) where are you?" A voice, known as Lavi's, called out. You scowled, remembering why you were in the forest in the first place. You realized you probably upset Lenalee, and she was definitely worrying about your well being. You would go back for her, not for Lavi. You started off towards where you had heard Lavi's voice, and upon seeing the red heads worried look your anger was forgotten. "(Name)! Come one, where are you? I'm sorry alright! I was wrong. C'mon it's raining your going to get sick."

"I'm right here," You managed to choke out, and Lavi spun on his heel to face you. The silence was awkward, neither of you could look the other in the eye, and the rain didn't help the tense atmosphere.

"I'm sorry!" You both shouted at the same time. You stared at him with wide eyes while he wore a smile.

"Looks like we both feel guilty," Lavi laughed, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. You nodded, feeling much better now that Lavi was around. But why? Everything seem to be better when he was near you, you were almost always happy while around him…

"It's my fault," you muttered, glancing away from Lavi's curious eye. He chuckled, placing a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry!" you blushed, looking down to avoid making eye contact. You had never apologized to anyone before, so it was embarrassing to have to do so now. Lavi smiled, placing his hand on your shoulder.

"(Name)."

"Yes?"

"I made you cry didn't I?" You gave him a surprised look, but he didn't buy it and glared at you playfully. "I know I did, Lenalee said so."

"I-" you started, but Lavi placed a finger on your lips. You face turned a darker shade of red as he pulled you into a hug.

"I know, I guess I'm insensitive, but most good looking guys are-"

"Labu-kun!" You giggled, placing a hand over your mouth. He chuckled, pushing you away so he had a good view of your face.

"I'm glad I can still make you smile. So, I guess we're friends again."

'_Friends again?'_

"Idiot, we were always friends." Lavi smiled at your comment, and you playfully pushed him as you started down the path towards the village. "This way, right?" You ran down the path with a smile on your face, ready to attack Lenalee and Timcanpy with hugs.

"I wonder when she's going to realize..." He chuckled, watching you slip and almost fall into a puddle. The rain had stopped, but you both had been caught up in the moment you hadn't noticed. You also didn't notice the two Noah watching you from behind a tree with amused expressions on their faces.

"Don't ever do that again!" Yes, you guessed right, Lenalee was scolding you for leaving in the middle of the night.

"I'm sorry" You murmured, wrapping an arm around Lenalee's shoulder. "It won't happen again." She nodded, wiping her eyes.

"Ah, where's Allen?"

"He's-"

"Eating?" You asked, and by the way Lavi was smiling you were right. "I'm going to talk to him" You waved, slamming the door as you walked out.

"Allen-kun?" After exploring the Allen's room, you decided that you would check the kitchen, which is where you found him. But he was not alone. "General?" Allen muttered a quiet 'thank god' and promptly hid behind you. You sweatdropped, patting the white haired boy on the head while smiling, "Are you okay?"

"Idiot apprentice," You heard Cross murmur, before he turned towards the door.

"Hey, General?" you started and the red haired man turned to face you.

"Hm?"

"Why are you here?" You asked and Allen face-palmed.

"(Name), I came to make sure you were okay since my idiot apprentice can't keep an eye on you." You giggled as Allen 'eeped' and dived behind you again.

"Thank you, General," You smiled and he nodded in your direction.

"But, how did you escaper Komui," you started but you were cut off when he placed a finger on your lips.

"There is no reason to tell you," Cross said, and you sweatdropped in response. Allen sighed, straightening out and turning towards the door.

"Did you need something, (Name)?" Allen asked, and that's when you caught sight of your target.

"Timcanpy " You squealed, snatching the golem away from Allen and cuddling it.

"…" Silence was all you got from Cross and Allen as they watched you give all your affection to the golden golem.

"C'mon Timcanpy, let's go back to the room."

"H-hey! Wait, don't leave me with-" The door slammed in poor Allen's face and Cross smirked evilly from behind him.

"Idiot apprentice."

**Crash **

"So, tonight we'll try to find the house?"

"Yeah, sounds like a good plan," Lavi nodded, and everyone agreed. You were staring at the window, watching the sun begin to sink behind the mountains.

'_Why couldn't I see the house when I went with them the other time?'/I_ you wondered, _'Maybe it could only be seen when the person who corresponded with the Innocence was around…'_

"(Name)-chan?"

"…" you bit your lip, glaring at the mountains. 'Why couldn't the house be seen…?' "Ugh." You slammed your head into the window, causing the others to jump in alarm.

"(Name)!"

"Huh?" you glance up, only then remembering that your friends were in the room, too. "Eh heh."

"I knew it, she's lost it," Lavi shook his head and you glared at him.

"Shut up, stupid rabbit," You growled, turning to glare at Lavi.

"That's so harsh (Name)" Lavi whined, wrapping an arm around your shoulder. "I thought you loved me."

"Yes Lavi, that's it. It was just a thought, I actually hate you with every fiber of my being," you said in a bored tone, and Lavi smiled. "Moron."

"Hey!"

"The forest is still creepy," you muttered, pulling Lavi closer to you.

"So, since your scared of possible monsters in the forest, you pull me closer?" Lavi smirked.

"Nope, as far as I'm concerned you're my human shield," You chirped, causing the red haired exorcist to face-fault.

"Mean," He muttered and you turned your head towards him, sticking out your tongue childishly.

"C'mon you two, keep up," Lenalee called, after you both realized you had stopped moving.

"Gomenasai" you drawled, tugging on Lavi's ear, "You heard her, keep moving stupid rabbit."

**Swish**

"Huh?" you stopped and turned, glaring at the trees behind you. _'That sound just now, what was it?'_

"(Name)-chan?" you glanced up to meet Lavi's concerned face, "Is somebody there?"

"N-no, looks like I'm just hallucinating is all," you managed to stutter, and Lavi raised an eyebrow.

"(Name)?"

"Hey Lavi, I have a question."

"Hm?"

"Where did the other's go?"


End file.
